Proofed Up Matt
Proofed Up Matt Lohman is a humorous digitized character conceived by Mike Obrecht in 2000, although not publicly released until 2007. The character is made out of digital camera images Mike took out of Matt Lohman, who potrays an alcoholic with beer-themed powers. Gameplay Matt is a bit on the slow side and lacking in combos, he however has access to a number of different ranged attacks and few of his basic moves have some unique property in them. Movelist * Crouching "Strong Punch" - :: This basic move actually puts Matt to sleep mode that gives him health as long as he doesn't get hit, and getting hit doesn't wake him up, it has to be done manually by pressing any other button before getting hit. * Crouching "Fierce Punch" - :: This basic move has Matt get a hang-over and vomit a trap. There are no limit to how many pukes can be on the screen aside from the engine's internally set limit of helpers. * Beer Buster Gun Stance - :: Matt pulls out a Z-Buster and can either shoot beer cans with , shooting larger cans by charging or cancel out of the stance by pressing any other button. * Beer Beam - or :: Matt does a beam attack. shoots straight, while shoots diagonally upwards. * Rollin Keg - :: Matt summons a rolling keg from his side of the screen. The keg is low-blockable and it's velocity is determined by the button used in the command. * Beer Fountain - :: Matt summons a beer fountain at a position determined by the button. * Tallboy Squad - :: A beer-themed variation of The Sentinel Force * E.Honda Wannabe - :: Matt does a Sumo Headbutt. * Baraka Bottle Chop - :: A beer-themed variation of Baraka's Chop-Chop blades move. * Spring Kick - :: Matt rolls in and does an upwards kick that launches the opponent. * Clockwork Punch - :: Matt rushes in, spinning his arms in a clockwork like fashion, hammerpunching his opponent arm by arm. * Arm-Flap - :: Matt's Flying stance. The button used in the command determines the horizontal direction Matt initially flies in. It can be canceled into any air basic attack or the Kintaro Wannabe ( ). * Beer Belch - :: Matt's stun move. The button strength determines the delay of the belch. Note that Matt has to drink beer by taunting - adding to the "Belch charge" in order to be able to use this move. Super Moves Both Atomic Beer Belch and Suntrup Smash have 3 levels. * Atomic Beer Belch - :: Matt's hyper beam attack. Not too fast but fairly powerful, especially with the block damage on stronger levels. * Suntrup Smash - :: Matt's rushes in to repeatedly pummel the opponent. The opponent only has few initial frames of this super to block it, as it's actually a kind of fullscreen attack. This move is based on the incident the author has witnessed involving a camp owner's response towards a defiant camper."Inside Joke explainations" section of the characters' readme * Spin Throw - :: Matt's rushes in for an unblockable spinning throw, altho' a number of quick attacks can beat it. References Category:Characters Category:Mugen-Original Characters Category:Characters with original graphics